


Killer Likes Candy

by Ice_Rain



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - No Beast (The Magicians), Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Rain/pseuds/Ice_Rain
Summary: It's almost time for the annual Halloween Party at the Cottage. After an intense game of spin the bottle at the last party, Quentin's not quite sure what to expect. But Margo has plans.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105
Collections: The Magicians Harvest Spectacular





	Killer Likes Candy

**Author's Note:**

> It’s another instance of my guilty pleasure fic genre – a Season 1 No Beast Cottage Party Get-Together! This time with a Halloween theme.

“Ok, how about, first kiss?” Margo asked. Quentin was sitting in a small group gathered around the corner couches. It was getting towards the end of the party that night, and people had started making the switch from dance mode into drunken-conversation mode.

“There was this guy in seventh grade, real bad-boy type,” Julia started. “You know, classic leather jacket, too cool for school, smoked cigarettes outside the gym…”

“Wait,” Quentin interrupted. “You mean Brad? That guy was awful, you seriously kissed him and didn’t tell me?”

“I mean, there’s a reason I didn’t tell you,” she laughed. “It was terrible. Like, God-awful. He slobbered all over me and then we just never spoke again.”

“Mine was middle school, too,” Alice said, giggling. She hadn’t had much to drink, but it seemed like she was a lightweight. “I didn’t usually go to parties, but my best friend Cynthia had this big birthday party in eighth grade. We played spin the bottle.”

“And how was it?” Eliot asked.

“It was… weird. But kind of nice? She didn’t take the kiss too seriously, but I mean, it was fun.” 

“She? In middle school. Huh,” Margo said, not sounding surprised exactly, but at least mildly interested. 

“Yeah, I mean… so it was with Cynthia. Anyway, we got put in different classes in high school, ended up drifting apart after that, so...” Alice looked off, getting lost in thought. 

“We could play,” Julia said, suddenly sitting up with a gleam in her eye.

“What?” Eliot asked.

“Spin the bottle. I’ve never played!”

“Well, we certainly have to fix that,” Margo said.

And that’s how Quentin found himself sitting in a circle in the middle of the Cottage living room for an old-fashioned game of spin the bottle. So far, he was feeling fairly relaxed, all things considered. Only three people had gone, and it hadn’t landed on him yet. But he immediately tensed up when he saw who was up next.

Eliot leaned forward to take his turn with the bottle, and Quentin held his breath. He’d been trying really hard for the past month and a half to not have a crush on Eliot. He couldn’t be the guy who always crushed on his best friends. And that’s what Eliot was to Quentin, even though they really hadn’t known each other for long.

Of course, Julia was Quentin’s _best_ friend, and no one could replace the particular place she held in his heart. But he and Julia had become friends when they were kids, and it was always easier to bond with someone when you’re young. Simpler, at least. They’d been placed into the same G&T program in elementary school, liked playing together, and fortunately got to stay in the same classes all the way through high school. He sometimes wondered if he and Julia would have made it this long as best friends if something had gone differently, like getting put in different classes like Alice and Cynthia.

As an adult, though, Quentin usually had a much harder time making friends. But he and Eliot had clicked right away. Of course, that seemed more like a function of Eliot himself and his extroverted personality. But Quentin kind of thought, or maybe hoped, that something about his and Eliot’s relationship was at least a bit out of the ordinary for Eliot. Because while Eliot was the life of the parties he threw, happily talking to anyone and everyone, it was Quentin who he spent most of his time with outside of those parties. Well, most of his time that wasn’t already devoted to Margo. Maybe Quentin just wanted to feel special and was imagining it. Or maybe Eliot just liked having a project, a first year to show around and impress until he got bored and would move onto someone or something else.

As much as the evidence might have pointed to that, in the way that Eliot seemed to treat most people almost as objects of entertainment, Quentin just kind of felt like he was different somehow. Like he was in this inner circle of people Eliot Waugh actually cared about. And honestly, maybe part of the appeal of that was the exclusivity. Quentin had never felt like he was on the inside of anything.

The bottle finally slowed down and landed on… Margo. Quentin let out the air he’d been holding in. He wasn’t even sure if he was more relieved or disappointed. It was a combination of both, this kind of relieved disappointment. Like… like getting told there’s a possibility of this huge storm, and then all that actually happens is a light drizzle. Obviously, that’s a better outcome. There’s no property damages, no injuries, and no power outages. But somewhere deep down, there’s this feeling of being let down that nothing interesting happened after all, even if the interesting thing would have been a disaster. Which is what kissing Eliot would be. 

Anyway, the bottle had landed on Margo, and that was that. Quentin watched Margo roll her eyes fondly and say “Alright, get over here,” to which Eliot replied, “With pleasure as always, Bambi.” And then he leaned in to kiss Margo for a good 10 seconds, at least.

Quentin felt weird for staring, but that was all part of the game, wasn’t it? And neither of them seemed at all shy about putting on a show. Margo gripped Eliot’s hair and Eliot had his hand wrapped around her waist, and damn, his hands were fucking huge. As soon as they pulled apart, Quentin looked down and away, his face turning red. How was he embarrassed just from watching two other people kiss each other? That in itself was embarrassing.

On Quentin’s turn, he had to kiss Kady, which was fine. Mostly. She was a little intimidating, but she took it all in stride. Perhaps the best moment came on Todd’s next turn, when the bottle landed on Eliot.

“Well, look at that!” Todd said, smiling good-naturedly. Margo immediately grabbed a pillow and used it to try to hide her laughter, but her entire body was shaking. Eliot glared at her, then looked back at Todd.

“Ok, Todd. Listen up. I do not bow out on the rules of a party game. Ever. But this,” he pointed between the two of them, “is never happening again. Is that clear?”

“Umm, yeah, yeah of course.” Todd gulped, looking sufficiently intimidated. They both just sat there, not moving.

“You coming over here or what?” Eliot said, sounding bored.

“Right, right, of course.” Todd awkwardly crawled over, placing a hand on Eliot’s cheek that was quickly swiped away. He muttered an apology, then leaned in and kissed Eliot. Margo hadn’t stopped laughing the entire time. The kiss actually went on for longer than Quentin would have expected, and it definitely didn’t seem like Eliot was half-assing it, either.

Todd eventually pulled away, a half confused, half awed expression on his face. Eliot just cleared his throat and calmly said, “So, who’s next?”

And so it continued. Eliot kissed an illusion student Quentin didn’t know. Quentin kissed a natural student named Luke. Julia kissed Alice, which was, well… Quentin tried not to dwell on that for long. He was over his crush on Julia, truly. Just, they were both objectively attractive people, that was all. Quentin actually felt pure relief at not having had to kiss Julia all game. That would have been weird, plain and simple.

Quentin took another sip of his drink, closing his eyes and letting out a hum of happiness. He was actually having a lot of fun. At a party. He was surrounded by cool people he liked, at a school for literal magic, and feeling perfectly buzzed from the delicious signature cocktail.

When he opened his eyes, he was confused for a moment why everyone was looking in his direction. Maybe the noise he’d made was too loud and people though it was weird? But he understood immediately when he looked down at the bottle, pointed straight at him. He looked around calmly to figure out whose turn it was. Margo had a huge grin on her face, which… was he going to have to kiss Todd, too?

“You gonna make me come all the way over there, Coldwater?”

Quentin snapped his head to look at Eliot, his eyes widening. Fuck. “Um…” Quentin said, and then moved toward the middle of the circle almost on autopilot, sitting up on his knees to face Eliot. “Uh… hi,” he said. Stupid. God, why was he like this? 

“Hi,” Eliot breathed, already leaning up toward Quentin’s mouth. And, fuck, Eliot’s breath against his lips was…

It didn’t matter what it was, because then Eliot was kissing him and Quentin couldn’t think about anything else. His lips were warm, and they were already parting, and then Eliot’s tongue was in his mouth and Jesus Christ how had anyone playing this game been able to pull away from this? How the hell was _Quentin_ going to pull away from this? His skin felt like it was on fire in the best way, to the point where he was actually wondering if someone had cast some kind of spell. But if the bottle were enchanted, all of the kisses would have felt this way. And nothing, tonight or otherwise, compared to _this_.

Quentin didn’t dare put his hands on Eliot, because he seriously doubted his self-control if he allowed that to happen. But Eliot didn’t have the same idea. He’d placed his hand on the back of Quentin’s neck, and then his other hand was on Quentin’s lower back pulling him closer, and fuck, no, nope. Quentin could not handle this. He pulled away suddenly, actually gasping for breath. His and Eliot’s eyes met for the briefest moment before Quentin immediately crawled back to his spot in the circle.

The game only continued for one round after that, since by then everyone had kissed the majority of other people there, and it stopped being as interesting when repeat pairings kept showing up. Quentin went upstairs immediately after it ended, because sticking around tipsy and, thanks to Eliot, horny as fuck, was a very bad idea.

\---

That morning, things seemed normal as ever. Quentin sat at the counter eating untoasted Pop Tarts while Eliot cooked an omelet, and Margo loudly complained about the homework assignment for a class she and Eliot were taking.

“Hey Q, would you mind tossing me that cheese next to you?” Why did Eliot have to look so goddamn attractive doing literally anything? He was just cooking eggs, but he looked like a fucking male model for a sexy apron commercial.

But that was just an objective observation. Quentin wasn’t pining. Sure, he’d jerked off last night imagining Eliot’s dick in his mouth. And yes, he felt a not-so-new but certainly stronger-than-before swooping in his stomach whenever Eliot looked at him. Or smiled. Especially when Eliot smiled. Because when his smile actually reached his eyes, it was like the sky instantly cleared to pure sunshine. Which was a totally normal thing to think about your friend.

“Q?”

“Oh, right. Here you go.” Yeah. Quentin was perfectly capable of acting normal. Besides, he had classes to focus on. They were definitely the most important thing. Which is why, that afternoon, it seemed like a completely reasonable idea to let Eliot help him with his class project.

He was unfortunately partnered with Penny. And while his former roommate at least acted like he had full mastery of the material, he also acted like he was too far above it all to actually help Quentin.

“Fucking hell, that’s not how you do Popper 8. We learned this shit weeks ago, how are you not getting it?”

“Well maybe if you’d just tell me what I’m doing wrong instead of loudly complaining about it, we’d actually get somewhere.”

“I’m not your fucking tutor, and I’m not just gonna sit here while you waste my time. Get your shit together, and come back to me when you actually know the basics.”

Quentin sighed as Penny stormed off. He was collecting his books when Eliot walked by on his way to the Cottage.

“Well, someone seems to be in a sour mood,” he said, plopping down on the bench next to Quentin, their knees just barely touching.

“It’s just this project with Penny. I… apparently I need to study more, that’s all.”

“Mmm, I’m happy to help, you know,” he said easily. “What’s giving you trouble?”

Quentin grimaced while saying, “Popper 8?” He was half expecting Eliot to laugh, or at least look surprised. Penny wasn’t wrong – this was something Quentin was supposed to have mastered by this point. But Eliot didn’t even blink, he just nodded.

“Show me?”

Quentin took a deep breath and performed the series of Poppers for their project. Right after he got to Popper 8, Eliot said, “Ahh, I see.” Quentin stopped and looked up at him. “So, you’re actually not doing it wrong in general, it’s just there’s a special case for going between 4 and 8. Here, I’ll show you – “ Eliot performed the sequence of tuts, but Quentin honestly couldn’t see the difference between that and what he’d been doing. He was also maybe a bit distracted looking at Eliot’s hands. Those rings he wore were just… Right. Popper 8.

“Uhh, could you do it slowly?” He asked. Eliot did, and this time Quentin at least saw that something was different with the ring finger positioning.

“Like this?” Quentin asked, trying to replicate the movement.

“Not quite,” Eliot said. And then Eliot’s hands were on his, moving his fingers into place. Quentin didn’t even notice that he’d stopped breathing until Eliot’s hands had moved away. He swallowed and tried it again.

“That looked great,” Eliot said, smiling that goddamn genuine smile. Quentin grinned back, and they both just stayed there looking at each other, not saying anything. Quentin felt like he needed to do something with his mouth, so he licked his lips, and it kind of looked like, maybe, Eliot was watching? Like, a little too intently?

“Ugh, I just got done begging Sunderland for an extension, and the bitch wouldn’t budge,” Margo said, plopping down on the grass in front of them. Quentin immediately looked away from Eliot towards Margo. There it was again, that disappointed relief. “Unsurprising, though. These professors all have a stick up their collective ass. What are you two up to?”

“Oh, just providing Q with my expert magical knowledge,” Eliot said smoothly. Margo snorted.

“Uh-huh, because you’re definitely the best person to help with schoolwork. Anyway, we have a party to plan. Quentin, you’re coming with us to get supplies.”

“Oh, um, ok?” he said as Margo jumped up and started dragging him by the hand.

It turned out that the Cottage always threw a big Halloween party, which Quentin was getting increasingly excited for the more Margo and Eliot talked about it. Apparently there was a ton of spellwork involved in the decorations, drinks, and party games. They went to a few stores, and Quentin honestly couldn’t keep track of all the different items they were buying and trading for. Margo and Eliot didn’t ask his opinion on anything, debating with each other on which items to get. But Quentin didn’t mind just being along for the ride.

He was told he needed to have a costume, and that he wasn’t allowed to half-ass it. He was over-thinking all week about what to pick, but with all the work his classes gave him, he didn’t actually get any time to go out shopping. He ended up going with a costume he already owned. No one here had seen it anyway, besides Julia, so whatever. It would be fine.

After helping all day with setup, Quentin got changed and waited to head downstairs until he could hear music playing. He didn’t want to be one of the first ones there. It was a lot easier for him when there were more people, so if he needed to, he could float around unnoticed. 

He went to find Julia first, who was standing in a group with Kady, Penny, Margo, and Eliot. Margo looked at his costume and nodded in approval. “Tenth Doctor. He’s the best one.”

He was in the Tenth Doctor’s classic brown pinstripe suit, with a blue dress shirt underneath and a purple tie. He’d opted to not wear the cloak since they were inside, but had figured the sonic screwdriver sticking out of his pocket would be enough of an indicator.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in anything resembling a suit since your exam day,” Eliot said, looking him over. “And this one actually fits.”

Eliot looked fucking incredible. He was wearing a red tailcoat, a black top hat, a golden vest, tight black pants, and a black bowtie. And he was holding a cane with a clear crystal skull on top. He looked… elegant and powerful. It took Quentin a moment to place the aesthetic, but after looking at Margo, he recognized the look as a circus ringmaster. Margo was dressed to match, with a similar red tailcoat, black and gold corset and skirt, and tall black boots. She also wore a top hat, except hers had a red ribbon across it. The real piece that gave it away was the black whip she was casually holding. And, that was certainly an image Quentin was going to try not to think about.

“Uh, thanks,” Quentin said. “You look, uh… I mean, it’s a great costume.”

He looked away quickly under the guise of processing what everyone else was wearing. Julia was dressed as a pirate, complete with a parrot clipped to her shoulder. Quentin smiled at that. She’d always talked about being a pirate for Halloween, but something she found more exciting had always seemed to come up. Penny had appeared to go with Frankenstein’s monster, although as far as low-effort costumes went, he was probably the winner. He wore a simple suit jacket and had stuck two plugs on his neck. Still, it was at least recognizable. Kady had also gone the classic monster route, dressed as a mummy. Although she’d put a bit more effort in, her white dress covered in tattered cloth.

Alice came over to join their group a few minutes later, wearing a black dress and black cat ears. “I um, didn’t have much time to plan a costume,” she mumbled.

“What are you talking about, you look great,” Margo said, actually sounding genuine. Alice smiled at that, her shoulders relaxing. Her costume really did look good, last-minute or not.

The party was actually pretty impressive. The cocktails were Halloween themed, enchanted to glow and have a constant stream of mist coming off of them. Eliot and Margo had spent the day making all kinds of themed snacks. Quentin had helped with the decorations, some of which would startle unsuspecting guests who got too close. Alice had helped out too, making a corner that would turn whoever walked into it invisible. Quentin had already seen one person using it to jump out and scare someone, but mostly it just gave an extra ghostly vibe to everything. 

After a while, Eliot turned down the music while Margo went to clear the dance floor.

“Ok everyone, party game time! We need two lines of people, one here, and one here!” Margo announced, gesturing to the open area on the floor. Quentin didn’t really know what was happening, but when he saw a spot next to Eliot, he decided to just take it before he could change his mind. A girl Quentin had met at the last party, Laura, ended up on his other side.

Margo settled into the other line next to Alice. She looked briefly annoyed when Todd wandered in to stand on her other side. She peered around Alice, seeming to think something over, and then looked at Eliot, who raised an eyebrow. Apparently having made a decision, Margo grinned and shrugged, staying in place. Quentin was getting increasingly antsy to find out the rules of this game.

“Ok, everyone ready?” Margo asked. “Good! The rules are simple – each team is trying to transport the candies in those bowls” she pointed toward one end of her line, “over to those cauldrons on the other end. When all 10 candies reach the cauldron, it’ll initiate a spell to signal which team has won. Everyone has to stand in place, no telekinesis allowed, and…” she paused for a moment. “The only way you’re allowed to move the candies is with your mouths.”

That produced a variety of reactions, with everyone looking back and forth between the people next to them. Oh boy. It really was Quentin’s own fault he was in this situation. He could have stood anywhere, and he knew what parties at the Cottage could be like. But 10 candies? Really? He’d be basically kissing Eliot 10 times in a row, which was going to be… problematic.

“Ok, ready, set, go!”

The first candy started getting passed down the line, as Quentin fidgeted and awkwardly rocked back and forth. Eliot was looking in the opposite direction, waiting for the first transfer. Finally he turned to face Quentin, raised his eyebrows with a small smile, and leaned forward. It wasn’t a kiss, exactly, but it was pretty close. Quentin reached out with his tongue, encircling the candy and flicking it backwards into his mouth, only barely brushing over Eliot’s tongue in the process. Maybe this would be fine.

It was not fine. By the third candy, Quentin was already half-hard, and he really didn’t know how he was going to make it through ten of these. He took another big swig of his drink before the next candy made it to him. He was starting to lose some of his reservations, allowing himself to linger for longer, letting his tongue move in ways that weren’t strictly necessary for obtaining the candy. At one point, Eliot started bringing his hand to Quentin’s face, holding him in place for the transfers, sometimes brushing his thumb over his cheek. And that was not helping. 

Finally, Quentin passed the tenth candy onto Laura. He turned back toward Eliot, mostly out of habit from the motions of the game, and saw him starting to lean forward again. Oh, Quentin must have lost count. That wasn’t really surprising considering he hadn’t exactly been focused on the game as a whole, too busy hyper-focusing on the… mechanics… of each turn.

He opened his mouth into Eliot’s and reached forward with his tongue to capture the candy. He wasn’t finding it, so he moved his tongue to the other side. Still no candy. And that’s when he felt Eliot’s hand wrap around his waist and pull him in closer. Oh. _Oh_. Eliot kept pulling on Quentin until they were tight up against each other. It was all unexpected enough that Quentin didn’t have the chance to adjust himself, and his hard-on pressed right into Eliot’s thigh. Shit. He heard Eliot let out a sharp gasp at the contact, and Quentin started to pull away, sufficiently humiliated. But Eliot put his hand on the back of his head, holding him in place, and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. They stayed there for a moment, breathing heavily across each other’s lips.

“Fuck,” Eliot practically whispered. And then, slowly, he leaned forward to take Quentin’s bottom lip between his and started sucking on it. Quentin let out a broken, high-pitched sound, and Eliot sucked harder. Then he bit down on it, just a little, and Quentin actually yelped. His body moved of its own accord, one hand grabbing Eliot’s ass to pull his hips roughly against his, and the other tangling in Eliot’s hair, fisting at it uncontrollably. Eliot’s mouth opened in surprise, and for a moment they weren’t exactly kissing, it was more like they were panting into each other’s mouths with occasional lip or tongue contact. It probably looked ridiculous, but it felt, it _felt_ –

Quentin barely even processed that they were moving until they were already at the foot of the couch. Eliot started to try to maneuver him onto it, but Quentin pulled away.

“No, I want. Eliot – “

“Tell me,” Eliot said, kissing him again, barely leaving him enough space to form words.

“Can we… can we go upstairs? I want – your bed – _please_?” He groaned as Eliot’s lips moved to the sensitive spot on his neck right under his earlobe. He could feel Eliot grin against his skin.

“And what exactly do you want my bed for?” He asked playfully, sucking lightly all across Quentin’s neck.

“ _Fuck_ El, you know what I want, please can we – “

“I want you to say it.” He moved his mouth up to trace the shell of his ear. Quentin practically fell forward onto him. “Tell me, and we’ll go.” He could feel Eliot’s breath hot in his ear.

“I want your dick, asshole.” Quentin said. He meant it to come out sounding annoyed, but his voice broke when saying it, ruining the effect.

“Mmmm,” Eliot said, pinching his lips shut over Quentin’s earlobe. He could feel him grinning. “Which one is it, Q? My dick, or my asshole?”

“Seriously, El - fuck. Oh, _fuck_!” Whatever Eliot was doing to his ear should be illegal. That, along with the way his voice caressed each consonant in that sentence, with his mouth so close that Quentin could feel his lips forming each word. Quentin was not going to make it upstairs if this kept going any longer. “I want your dick in my mouth. God, I’ve been thinking about - I want - please let me suck you off. _Please_.” He hadn’t meant to beg like that, but he was so fucking desperate at this point. He was only just noticing how hard he was squeezing Eliot’s arm and waist.

Eliot groaned and pushed his hips right against Quentin’s stomach. He could immediately tell Eliot was hard, and holy shit, how big was he? Fucking hell.

“God, you aren’t real,” Eliot said. He grabbed Quentin’s hand and pulled him swiftly up the stairs, not turning around until they were in Eliot’s room with the door closed.

Now that they were here, Quentin had started working up some nervous energy. He reached out for Eliot’s cane, spinning it slowly in his hands while examining it. “You know I uh, I _really_ like your costume,” he said.

“Mmmm, top hats do it for you?” Eliot asked, putting his hand on Quentin’s back and pulling him closer.

“I mean… I’m not gonna lie and say that’s not part of it. But um, I mean… the tailcoat… and the red… and this,” he said, gesturing to the cane. “Although, too bad you don’t have Margo’s whip,” he said. And then immediately regretted it. He meant it as a joke. But, well, it wasn’t exactly an untrue statement. He looked up at Eliot somewhat terrified and saw that his eyes had gone wide. Fuck.

“Is that so?” Eliot said carefully.

“I mean uh, I didn’t mean… well I didn’t not mean… um…” Again: Fuck. Eliot was just looking at him, waiting, a smile creeping up onto his face. “I mean uh, not now but um, I’d maybe be interested? In the future?”

Eliot laughed and pulled Quentin’s forehead up against his. “Noted,” he said simply.

“Shit, I mean… I didn’t mean to assume that like, there would be a… you know. Future. But uh, well…”

“So fucking adorable,” Eliot said, kissing him briefly. “Q, I would be more than happy to make this a… recurring event. And you should know, I am extremely willing to try almost anything you’re into. Or might be into. But for now…” he trailed off, looking right at Quentin’s mouth.

“Oh. Ok. Um, good. So uh…” And before Quentin could mess up anymore by failing to form sentences, he unzipped Eliot’s pants to get started on what he’d been thinking about practically all week. So much better than candy.


End file.
